Attachment of adjacent segments of a conduit having flanges is generally performed by abutting the flanges of two conduit segments, such that a series of bores extending through the flanges are aligned to create a continuous through-hole that extends through the flanges of both conduit segments. When attaching a single conduit segment to an object or a surface, the bores through the conduit flange can be aligned with receiving holes in the object to which the conduit segment is to be secured. In either case, through these aligned holes, a stud having external threads is positioned, the stud extending a significant length beyond the upper surface of the flange(s). Using the studs, the flanges of a conduit segment can be secured in an abutting relationship, by threading one or more nuts, or similar fasteners, along the stud until the nuts abut the flanges.
Forming an attachment of this nature is normally very time consuming and tedious, primarily due to the large number of nuts that must be threaded in this manner to make a single connection. A typical flanged connection may require installation of a dozen or more studs, and the threading and torqueing of twice that number of nuts, one on each stud, on each side of the flanged connection. When it is necessary to unmake a connection (e.g., when a segment of conduit requires replacement), it is equally time consuming and tedious to unthread the nuts along the full length of the studs.
As an alternative to manually threading and unthreading nuts along their respective studs, pneumatic nut runners can be used to rapidly spin the nuts. However, many limited access locations include closely-spaced flanges and objects, where insertion of such a device and placement of the device over a stud would be difficult, if not impossible. Additionally, it is common for many nuts to be dropped and/or otherwise lost when being positioned for engagement or shortly after disengagement from a stud. Further, use of a nut running device can sometimes result in damage or injury when installing a nut, e.g., when the nut abuts the flange and the continued force generated by the device causes the device to forcefully contact an adjacent object.
A need exists for apparatuses and methods usable to rapidly engage and disengage nuts or similar members along a stud, usable within limited access and/or low-clearance areas.
A further need exists for apparatuses and methods usable to retain a nut therewith when moving the nut into and from engagement with a stud.
A need also exists for apparatuses and methods usable to limit undesired movement of a device relative to the nut being engaged, e.g., after abutment of the nut against a flange or other object.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.